Norad III
Terran Dominion (July 2500—May 2501) |owners= Dominion Command (July 2500—May 2501) General Edmund Duke (July 2500—May 2501) |captains= General Edmund Duke (July 2500—May 2501) |namedcrew= Lieutenant Scott (formerly) |hp=1500 |shield= |energy= |size=Large |supply= |cost_min= |cost_gas= |buildtime= |produced= |req= |hotkey= |groundattack=ATS Laser Batteries: 50 Yamato Cannon: 260 |airattack=ATA Laser Batteries: 50 Yamato Cannon: 260 |armor=Terran Ship Plating: 5 |range=6 |sight=11 |detect= |cooldown=30 |hero=Yes |nocat=yes }} The Norad III was the Dominion flagship before and during the Brood War. History Shortly after the inauguration of the Terran Dominion and with the lost of Arcturus Mengsk's former command ship at the Dylarian Shipyards, the Dominion needed a new flagship. The Norad III was that ship, with enough firepower to eclipse both the Norad II and the Hyperion. The newly finished battlecruiser was delivered to General Edmund Duke to watch over the Dominion Armada. The Great War During the middle stages of the Great War, in an early action, Alpha Squadron under Duke's command was deployed to Char to retrieve Sarah Kerrigan, who had been abducted by the zerg. The Norad III was Duke's flagship during the battle. However, the zerg attacked and defeated the terran fleet, and things weren't made easier when the Protoss Expeditionary Fleet arrived and destroyed most of the terran ships. Though Duke's fleet suffered great losses during its attacks on Char, the Norad III managed to escape.Rosenberg, Aaron (June 1, 2006). StarCraft: Queen of Blades. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-7434-7133-4. Bhekar Ro After the Great War, the Norad III saw combat over the world of Bhekar Ro serving as the command ship, facing both protoss and zerg forces and serving again as the Dominion fleet command ship. In the end, the entire Alpha Squadron fleet on Bhekar Ro was destroyed.Mesta, Gabriel (July 1, 2001). StarCraft: Shadow of the Xel'Naga. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-671-04149-5. Though the Norad III managed to survive again, it was heavily damaged during the battle, as it couldn't evacuate the Dominion forces on the planet until the arrival of reinforcements.Golden, Christie (May 22, 2007). StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga #1: Firstborn. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-7434-7125-3. The Brood War Dylar IV Months later, with the onset of the Brood War, the Norad III led the Dominion Armada in a counterattack against the UED Expeditionary Fleet which had captured the Dylarian Shipyards and a number of battlecruisers in dry dock. It is noticeable that the Dominion flagship itself wasn't present during the battle. Afterward, the Armada was defeated by the newly acquired UED fleet,StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Dylarian Shipyards (in English). 1998. and Duke withdrew to Korhal. Siege of Augustgrad The Norad III remained in the Dominion headquarters in the Korhalian capital, Augustgrad, until the arrival of the UED fleet. After a important battle at the streets of Augustgrad, the UED won the upper hand, ultimately destroying Mengsk's Palace and seizing control over the Dominion throne world. After his defeat, Dominion Emperor Arcturus Mengsk attempted to escape aboard in the aftermath of the fall of Augustgrad, but the UED own flagship, the Aleksander, prevented the Norad III's escape. The Raynor's Raiders rebel flagship Hyperion and a group of protoss rescued the ship from imminent capture via dimensional recall.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Emperor's Fall (in English). 1998. The Last Battle The Norad III returned to Korhal after the liberation of the planet, but was ambushed by Infested Kerrigan's forces shortly after the zerg launched a sneak attack on the Terran Dominion. After a long battle the ship was destroyed with General Edmund Duke aboard, killing him and the remaining crew of the ship.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: True Colors (in English). 1998. Notes Various sources conflict on the origins of Norad III. In Liberty's Crusade, Norad II self-destructed on Antiga Prime.Grubb, Jeff (February 27, 2001). StarCraft: Liberty's Crusade. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-671-04148-7. This is contradicted by the game where Norad II was repaired and participated in the battle for Tarsonis.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Big Push (in English). 1998. Shadow of the Xel'Naga states Norad II was extensively refitted and renamed Norad III. The book also states that Alpha Squadron's battlecruisers were destroyed in the Battle of Bhekar Ro. However, this does not preclude a hulked Norad III from being salvaged yet again and appearing later during the . References Category: StarCraft terran flagships